Transformers Prime: New Years Special
by XxXSkylarxRatchet96XxX
Summary: It New Years time again! The Autobots, human allies, Ranza, Wendy, Skylar, and Sky are going to party, and count down to the new year. 2015! So, say goodbye to 2014, and hello to 2015 folks! Have a Happy New Year everyone!-[COMPLETE ONE SHOT!]


**A/N: Hey folks! I promise you this Transformers Prime: New Years Special one shot. It has the same cast from the Transformers Prime: Christmas Special one shot, but not related to my story line alright. So, hope you enjoy this one shot, as I enjoy writing it. Have a Merry Christmas and Happy New Year everyone! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Hasbro/The Hub owns: Transformers; Ranza owns: Herself and her Oc, Wendy; XxXSkylarxRatchet96XxX owns: Herself and her Oc, Skylar**

_Du du du du-du du du  
Du du du du du-du du du  
Some legends are told  
Some turn to dust or to gold  
But, you will remember me  
Remember me for centuries  
And just one mistake  
Is all it will take.  
We'll go down in history  
Remember me for centuries  
Hey, hey, hey  
Remember me for centuries_

It was that time of the year again, which is New Years. All of us decided to have a fun and huge party to celebrate this year we had together, as we start fresh in a new year afterwards at midnight. So, Ratchet had the live feed of New York ball drop ready when we count down to the new year. We used Raf's laptop to play music for our party, as we have food for everyone. Even through, the humans can't have the energon the bots are having, as it will kill us anyway.

So, we all party we each other as friends, family, and lovers. Some of the bots were using them holoforms to interact with us as well. Ratchet added to the bots holoforms that they can eat our human food, as long as they don't overdo it and make them sick. Right now everyone is either dancing, talking to one another, hang-out with one another, eating and enjoying the food, or singing to the songs playing, while dancing.

I looked over and saw Bumblebee and Wendy at the chocolate fountain, which Ranza brought, drenching their head in it. I shook my head at them, as I somehow know they will be on a crazy sugar high sooner or later, but I bet it will be sooner. I had an evil idea to get Ratchet and Ranza to sing a song together.

I went over to Arcee and told her my plan, as she nodded her head in agreement with me. I went to get Ranza, as she went to get Ratchet. Once we got them, we started pushing or dragging them to the stage/dance floor of the base. They were protesting, but we were having none of that. So, finally we got them there, as I announce to everyone they are performing for us a song called, 'Love Me Harder' by Ariana Grande with The Weekend.

_**(Song begins)**_

_(Ranza): Tell me something I need to know  
Then take my breath and never let it go  
If you just let me invade your space  
I'll take the pleasure, take it with the pain  
And if in the moment I bite my lip  
Baby, in that moment you'll know this is  
Something bigger than us and beyond bliss  
Give me a reason to believe it  
'Cause if you want to keep me, you gotta, gotta, gotta, gotta, got to love me harder  
And if you really need me, you gotta, gotta, gotta, gotta, got to love me harder  
Baby, love me harder  
Love me, love me, love me  
Harder, harder, harder_

_(Ratchet): I know your motives and you know mine  
The ones that love me, I tend to leave behind  
If you know about me and choose to stay  
Then take this pleasure and take it with the pain  
And if in the moment you bite your lip  
When I get you moaning you know it's real  
Can you feel the pressure between your hips?  
I'll make it feel like the first time_

_(Ranza and Ratchet): 'Cause if you want to keep me, you gotta, gotta, gotta, gotta, got to love me harder ([Ranza]: Imma love you harder)  
And if you really need me, you gotta, gotta, gotta, gotta, got to love me harder ([Ranza]: Love me harder)  
Love me, love me, love me  
Harder, harder, harder  
Love me, love me, love me  
Harder, harder, harder_

_(Ratchet): So what do I do if I can't figure it out?_

_(Ranza): You got to try, try, try again, yeah._

_(Ratchet): So what do I do if I can't figure it out?_

_(Ranza): I'm gonna leave, leave, leave again_

_(Ranza and Ratchet): 'Cause if you want to keep me, you gotta, gotta, gotta, gotta, got to love me harder ([Ranza]: Imma love you, love you, love you)  
And if you really need me, you gotta, gotta, gotta, gotta, got to love me harder ([Ranza]: Love me, love me, baby)  
'Cause if you want to keep me, you gotta, gotta, gotta, gotta, got to love me harder ([Ranza]: Love me harder)  
And if you really need me, you gotta, gotta, gotta, gotta, got to love me harder ([Ranza]: Imma love you harder)  
Love me, love me, love me  
Harder, harder, harder  
([Ranza]: Love me, love me, baby)  
Love me, love me, love me  
([Ranza]: just a little bit, harder, harder, baby)  
Harder, harder, harder_

_**(Song ends)**_

They finished singing and gave each other a kiss on the lips. They broke the kiss and smile at one another and turned to smile at us, as we cheered for them. We continue to party, but then we saw Wendy and Bumblebee start to go crazy on the sugar high from the chocolate fountain. Ratchet handed us dart guns to shoot at them to make the go to sleep and calm down form it all. Ranza went after Bee, as I went after Wendy.

The look on my face was so weird because I saw Wendy climb the wall, how she did that I don't know, like Spiderman. "I'm Spiderwomen!" Wendy yelled out, as she tried to shoot webs at me. Key word is 'try', "My web shooters are broken!" She called out.

She tried to figure out why they were like that, as I think she just my crazy little friend. Plus, she had no Spiderman powers to began with anyway. I shake my head and shoot her with a sleeping dart. It hit her, as she said this, "Sleepy time."

She was falling to the ground, and I ran to her direction. I caught her and dragged her to the couch. I laid her there, as I saw Ranza getting a crazy Bee, who was acting like, you guess it a bumblebee. Once she shot him, he called out, "Nighty-nighty mommy." She caught him, before he fell down and dragged him to the couch as well.

She place him on the couch, and we high-five a job well done. We handed the dart guns back to Ratchet, as he nodded to us in a thank you. The two are right now sleeping together, as brother and sister siblings. Don't worried they will wake up soon. They just need to sleep and calm down on their crazy sugar high they had early.

Anyway, we decided to do another song to sing for everyone. The next song is called, 'We Run the Night' by Havana Brown. And, Miko and Skylar are singing the song for us.

_**(Song begins)**_

_(Skylar): When the sun goes down, down, down, down  
Boy are you afraid of the dark, dark  
And when the lights go out, out, out, out  
Tell me do you know where to start, start_

_(Miko): And when the base gets loud, loud, loud  
That is when I feel a part, part  
And when the world sleeps sound, sound, sound, sound  
Well the sound is the key to my heart_

_(Skylar and Miko): We run.. a yes, we run the night, the night  
We run.. a yes, we run the night, night, night, night, night  
We run.. a yes, we run the night, we, we, we, run  
We run.. a yes, we run the night, the night, night, night, night _

_Run 'em, like run 'em, run 'em  
Run 'em, like run 'em, run 'em_

_(Skylar): Feel the life go rush, rush, rush  
Pushing past me, all over my skin, skin  
I can get enough 'nough 'nough 'nough  
'Cause the beat keep pullin' me in_

_(Miko): Takin' me so high up, up, up  
Place that I've never been, ahhhh  
Party, party all night, night, night,  
Sleep all day then do it again, 'gain_

_(Skylar and Miko): We run.. a yes, we run the night, the night  
We run.. a yes, we run the night, night, night, night, night  
We run.. a yes, we run the night, we, we, we, run  
We run.. a yes, we run the night, the night.  
Run 'em, like run 'em, run 'em  
Run 'em, like run 'em, run 'em_

_(Skylar): Eh, eh, eh,  
Eh, eh, eh,  
Turn the lights down  
Turn the lights down_

_(Miko): Eh, eh, eh,  
Eh, eh, eh,  
Turn the lights down, down  
Turn the lights down_

_(Skylar and Miko): We run.. a yes, we run the night, the night  
We run.. a yes, we run the night, night, night, night, night  
We run.. a yes, we run the night, we, we, we, run  
We run.. a yes, we run the night, the night, night, night, night_

_**(Song ends)**_

We all cheered for them, as they bowed form their performance. We listen to other songs as well, like 'Because I'm Happy', 'Jealous', 'I'm Make you Beg', and etc. We ate delicious food, dance, and continue to party on.

_Mummified my teenage dreams  
No, it's nothing wrong with me  
The kids are all wrong,  
The story's all off  
Heavy metal broke my heart  
Come on, come on and let me in  
The bruises on your thighs like my fingerprints  
And this is supposed to match  
The darkness that you felt  
I never meant for you to fix yourself_

_Some legends are told  
Some turn to dust or to gold  
But, you will remember me  
Remember me for centuries  
And just one mistake  
Is all it will take.  
We'll go down in history  
Remember me for centuries  
Hey, hey, hey  
Remember me for centuries_

It was 9:30 p.m., only a couple more hours until the new year. So, we now have another singing performance by Arcee, Skylar, and I. We are singing a song called, 'Blank Space' by Taylor Swift.

_**(Song begins)**_

_(Sky): Nice to meet you, where you been?  
I could show you incredible things  
Magic, madness, heaven, sin  
Saw you there and I thought  
Oh my God, look at that face  
You look like my next mistake  
Love's a game, wanna play?_

_(Arcee): New money, suit and tie  
I can read you like a magazine  
Ain't it funny, rumors fly  
And I know you heard about me  
So hey, let's be friends  
I'm dying to see how this one ends  
Grab your passport and my hand  
I can make the bad guys good for a weekend_

_(Skylar): So, it's gonna be forever  
Or it's gonna go down in flames  
You can tell me when it's over  
If the high was worth the pain  
Got a long list of ex-lovers  
They'll tell you I'm insane  
'Cause you know I love the players  
And you love the game_

_(Sky): 'Cause we're young and we're reckless  
We'll take this way too far  
It'll leave you breathless  
Or, with a nasty scar  
Got a long list of ex-lovers  
They'll tell you I'm insane  
But I've got a blank space, baby  
And I'll write your name_

_(Arcee): Cherry lips, crystal skies  
I could show you incredible things  
Stolen kisses, pretty lies  
You're the King, baby, I'm your Queen  
Find out what you want  
Be that girl for a month  
Wait, the worst is yet to come, oh no_

_(Skylar): Screaming, crying, perfect storms  
I can make all the tables turn  
Rose garden filled with thorns  
Keep you second guessing like  
"Oh my God, who is she?"  
I get drunk on jealousy  
But, you'll come back each time you leave  
'Cause, darling, I'm a nightmare dressed like a daydream_

_(Sky): So, it's gonna be forever  
Or, it's gonna go down in flames  
You can tell me when it's over  
If the high was worth the pain  
Got a long list of ex-lovers  
They'll tell you I'm insane  
'Cause you know I love the players  
And you love the game_

_(Arcee): 'Cause we're young and we're reckless  
We'll take this way too far  
It'll leave you breathless  
Or, with a nasty scar  
Got a long list of ex-lovers  
They'll tell you I'm insane  
But, I've got a blank space, baby  
And I'll write your name_

_(Skylar): Boys only want love if it's torture  
Don't say I didn't say, I didn't warn ya  
Boys only want love if it's torture  
Don't say I didn't say, I didn't warn ya_

_(Sky): So, it's gonna be forever  
Or, it's gonna go down in flames  
You can tell me when it's over  
If the high was worth the pain_

_(Arcee): Got a long list of ex-lovers  
They'll tell you I'm insane  
'Cause you know I love the players  
And you love the game_

_(Skylar): 'Cause we're young and we're reckless  
We'll take this way too far  
It'll leave you breathless  
Or, with a nasty scar  
Got a long list of ex-lovers  
They'll tell you I'm insane  
But, I've got a blank space, baby  
And I'll write your name_

_**(Song ends)**_

We bowed to everyone cheering for us. Everyone continued to chat with one another, or dancing on the dance floor. Ranza had an evil smirk on her face, from an idea that popped into her head. She went over to Miko and told her the plan. Miko smirked, as she went to go get me. Ranza went to go get Optimus, and they dragged us to the stage/dance floor. We protested, but we were ignored by them, as they shove us to the area together.

They wanted us to sing together, as I heard Ranza called out, "It is revenge from early on me and Ratchet." I glared at her for a moment, but sighed and shook my head. Might as well anyway, since Optimus is my lover. Ratchet is Ranza's lover anyway. Ranza twin sister is Wendy, and my twin sister is Skylar. Just to let you all know that, if you did not at the time. So, Optimus and I picked a song called, 'Heroes' by Alesso featuring Tove Lo, and we started to sing it.

_**(Song begins)**_

_(Sky): We go hideaway in daylight  
We go undercover when under sun  
Got a secret side in plain sight  
Where the streets are empty  
That's where we run_

_(Optimus): Everyday people do  
Everyday things but I  
Can't be one of them  
I know you hear me now  
We are a different kind  
We can do anything_

_(Sky): We could be heroes  
We could be heroes  
Me and you_

_(Optimus): We could be heroes  
We could be heroes  
Me and you  
We could be_

_(Optimus): Anybody's got the power  
They don't see it  
'Cos they don't understand  
Spin around and round for hours  
You and me we got the world in our hands_

_(Sky): Everyday people do  
Everyday things but I  
Can't be one of them  
I know you hear me now  
We are a different kind  
We can do anything_

_(Optimus): We could be heroes  
We could be heroes  
Me and you_

_(Sky): We could be heroes  
We could be heroes  
Me and you  
We could be_

_(Sky and Optimus): We could be heroes  
We could be heroes  
Me and you  
We could be  
All we're looking for is love and a little light  
Love and a little light  
([Sky]: We could be)  
All we're looking for is love and a little light  
Love and a little light_

_(Sky): We could be heroes_

_(Optimus): We could be heroes_

_(Sky and Optimus): Me and you  
We could be_

_**(Song ends)**_

Everyone cheered for us, as we smiled at them, then at one another. We shared a quick kiss on the lips, and once we broke it we walk off the stage/dance floor. It was 11:30 pm., and finally Bumblebee and Wendy woke up refresh and not crazy anymore.

They miss some of the performances we had, except Ranza's and Ratchet's performance, and to make up for it Ranza, Skylar, and I did a one last singing performance for everyone with Wendy. We all are going to sing a song called, 'All About That Bass' by Meghan Trainor.

_**(Song begins)**_

_(Wendy): Because you know  
I'm all about that bass  
'Bout that bass, no treble  
I'm all about that bass  
'Bout that bass, no treble  
I'm all about that bass  
'Bout that bass, no treble  
I'm all about that bass  
'Bout that bass_

_(Sky): Yeah, it's pretty clear, I ain't no size two  
But, I can shake it, shake it  
Like I'm supposed to do  
'Cause I got that boom boom that all the boys chase  
And all the right junk in all the right places_

_(Ranza): I see the magazine workin' that Photoshop  
We know that shit ain't real  
C'mon now, make it stop  
If you got beauty, beauty, just raise 'em up  
'Cause every inch of you is perfect  
From the bottom to the top_

_(Skylar): Yeah, my mama she told me don't worry about your size  
She says, "Boys like a little more booty to hold at night."  
You know I won't be no stick figure silicone Barbie doll  
So, if that's what you're into then go ahead and move along_

_(Sky): Because you know I'm  
All about that bass  
'Bout that bass, no treble  
I'm all about that bass  
'Bout that bass, no treble  
I'm all about that bass  
'Bout that bass, no treble  
I'm all about that bass  
'Bout that bass  
Hey!_

_(Wendy): I'm bringing booty back  
Go ahead and tell them skinny bitches that  
No, I'm just playing. I know you think you're fat  
But, I'm here to tell ya  
Every inch of you is perfect from the bottom to the top_

_(Skylar): Yeah, my mama she told me don't worry about your size  
She says, "Boys like a little more booty to hold at night."  
You know I won't be no stick figure silicone Barbie doll  
So, if that's what you're into then go ahead and move along_

_(Ranza): Because you know I'm  
All about that bass  
'Bout that bass, no treble  
I'm all about that bass  
'Bout that bass, no treble  
I'm all about that bass  
'Bout that bass, no treble  
I'm all about that bass  
'Bout that bass_

_(Wendy): Because you know I'm  
All about that bass  
'Bout that bass, no treble  
I'm all about that bass  
'Bout that bass, no treble  
I'm all about that bass  
'Bout that bass, no treble  
I'm all about that bass  
'Bout that bass_

_(Skylar): Because you know I'm  
All about that bass  
'Bout that bass, no treble  
I'm all about that bass  
'Bout that bass, no treble  
I'm all about that bass  
'Bout that bass, no treble  
I'm all about that bass  
'Bout that bass  
'Bout that bass, 'bout that bass  
Hey, hey, ooh  
You know you like this bass_

_**(Song ends)**_

Everyone whistled and cheered for our awesome performance, as we high-five one another. Once all the food was gone, dancing and singing done, and the party winding down. We started cleaning up everything. Once that was done, we all gather together at 11:59 p.m., to count down to the new year of 2015. So, goodbye the old year 2014, and hello the new year 2015.

They ball was dropping down, as we counted down the seconds until the new year. "Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one. HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Everyone said together. It was finally 2015 and not 2014 anymore. Everyone hugged and cheered to one another, as Ratchet kiss Ranza deeply on the lips at midnight. Optimus did the same to me, and the two couples broke the kiss. We all were happy for a new and fresh start of the new year in 2015. Everyone is wondering what this new year will bring to us all.

_And I can't stop 'til the whole world knows my name  
'Cause I was only born inside my dreams  
Until you die for me, as long as there is a light, my shadow's over you  
'Cause I am the opposite of amnesia  
And you're a cherry blossom  
You're about to bloom  
You look so pretty, but you're gone so soon_

_Some legends are told  
Some turn to dust or to gold  
But, you will remember me  
Remember me for centuries  
And just one mistake  
Is all it will take.  
We'll go down in history  
Remember me for centuries_

_Hey, hey, hey  
Remember me for centuries_

_We've been here forever  
And here's the frozen proof  
I could scream forever  
We are the poisoned youth_

_Some legends are told  
Some turn to dust or to gold  
But you will remember me  
Remember me for centuries  
And just one mistake  
Is all it will take.  
We'll go down in history  
Remember me for centuries  
Hey, hey, hey  
Remember me for centuries_

_We'll go down in history  
Remember me for centuries_

**A/N: Well that all of this one shot here, that I can think of putting in it anyway. Hope you like it my dear readers. Again, have a Merry Christmas and Happy New Year. The Transformers Prime: Christmas Special one shot is a Christmas gift to you all, as Transformers Prime: New Years Special one shot is a New Years gift to you all as well. Hope you enjoy reading both of them. Have a good day, and please R&amp;R folks. This is Sky96 signing off, bye!**


End file.
